Akita (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Formling, Akita. Family Kataru Kataru is Akita's twin brother. The pair were very close, as they often played together in the village. Kataru was supportive of her, as he revealed that he wanted to spend time with her after they chose a form and assured her after Vex visited. When they both achieved their forms, the siblings were elated and acted on their promise to play before they decided to head home. After Vex and the Ice Emperor attacked, Akita warned her brother to not attack but he didn't heed her warning and was apparently frozen along with the other villagers. Having witnessed this, Akita swore revenge on Vex and his master for taking her brother from her. She was unaware her brother was not gone, but instead a prisoner by her enemy. In "Awakenings," Akita and her brother were reunited and she was happy to see him before he happily hugged her. The siblings reconnected and Kataru comforted her on Lloyd leaving. Friends Lloyd Akita meets Lloyd after defending him from the wolves that attacked him, then saves Lloyd again from an avalanche that he created to defeat the Blizzard Samurai, she in her wolf form, decides to help him find the Titan Mech, during the search he tells her about his father and his former love interest, Harumi, and then names her as "Red." After finding out that she is a human, Lloyd was angry at her supposed deception after Akita said she didn't know if Lloyd could be trusted. She was also annoyed at Lloyd telling her of his life story, while he didn't know she would understand everything he said about his father and Harumi. They reconciled when Lloyd advises her not to run with her broken leg, and Akita told him why she's after the Ice Emperor and Vex. In Awakenings, after her people were freed from the ice and the threat of Vex and the Ice Emperor done. Akita and Lloyd were about to part ways and the later tries to come up with the best way to say goodbye. However, she seizes the moment to kiss him on the cheek, suggesting she have developed a crush on him. She bade him goodbye, by telling him to take care of himself and her brother comforts her in parting ways with Lloyd, but she is confident that she’ll see him again. Zane Akita, at first, gained a great hatred for him when he was the Ice Emperor after he attacked her village and left her people frozen, excluding her brother, who was taken to his castle as a prize and prisoner. Akita swore revenge on him, telling Lloyd that she will accompany him but only to get justice on the Emperor. When she found out he was the Ice Emperor, she didn't hesitate to try and kill him. But after he regained his memories and defeated Vex, they may have put their differences aside especially since he freed her people. Enemies Vex Vex is one of her main enemies. She first saw the Ice General when he appeared at her choosing. She was stunned to hear the man that she heard rumors about. Akita watched as he threatened the Formlings for their loyalty or else he'd destroy them. His visit also caused her to wonder over ending up formless like him, should she fail. Akita gained a great hatred for him after he attacked her village and left her people frozen, including her brother. Akita swore revenge on him, telling Lloyd that she will accompany him but only to get justice on Vex and the Ice Emperor. After Zane regain his memories and freed the Never-Realm of tyranny, Akita took part in ensuring Vex’s banishment was carried out. Category:Character Relationship Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019